Identité
by s-damon-s
Summary: "Vincent Valentine n'est pas pauvre, mais stupide, marmotta Yuffie. Il ne sait que vivre dans le passé, il ignore délibérément le présent. Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même plus qui il est." Et si un défi pouvait l'aider ? L'accepterait-il venant d'elle ?


_Mon deuxième one-shot. On change un peu de registre, mais on garde Yuffie et Vincent :)_

_(Blabla à la fin, même si quoi que je fasse, les personnages et lieux sont à Quare Enix.)_

* * *

**Identité**

Tifa Lockheart adressa un regard navré à l'homme en rouge assis au fond de la salle, dans un coin peu éclairé. Il était là depuis deux semaines, tous les soirs. Il restait jusqu'à la fermeture, et consommait peu. Elle l'avait observé à chaque fois, son air impassible ressemblait plus à une habitude qu'à un réel désintéressement de la cause humaine. Il semblait perdu dans des souvenirs, comme hanté.

Elle soupira en attrapant un nouveau verre pour l'essuyer.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Tifa ? s'enquit une brunette assise au bar en face d'elle.

-Vincent, souffla-t-elle pour n'être entendue que par son amie. Mais ne te tourne p... Yuffie, s'exaspéra-t-elle sans avoir pu finir sa phrase.

Ladite Yuffie observa un long moment l'homme solitaire puis eut le même soupir que Tifa en se retournant.

-Il est retourné dans la caverne, marmonna-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de son verre. D'après les renseignements que j'ai soutiré à Shelke, il y passe ses journées.

-Le pauvre, compatit Tifa.

-Tss, Vincent Valentine n'est pas pauvre, mais stupide, marmotta Yuffie. Il ne sait que vivre dans le passé, il ignore délibérément le présent. Je suis sûre qu'il ne sait même plus qui il est.

-Yuffie ! s'indigna son amie. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de parler de lui comme ça.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, maussade, puis finit son verre.

-J'en ai marre de défendre l'indéfendable.

-Il a bloqué tes appels c'est ça ? s'exaspéra Tifa.

-C'est qu'un trou du cul, bougonna la brunette.

-Yuffie combien de fois nous t'avons dit de modérer tes messages à un tous les deux jours maximum ? Vincent n'aime pas qu'on le harcèle.

-C'est pas ça, avoua Yuffie en baissant les yeux.

-Alors quoi ?

Yuffie tourna la tête vers Vincent, toujours assis au même endroit. L'espace d'un instant, elle rencontra ses yeux rouges, et elle se détourna.

-Je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de son obsession pour la caverne de Lucrecia.

Tifa fit claquer sa langue, et inspira pour contenir sa colère.

-Tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Cette femme comptait plus que tout au monde pour lui, il l'aimait ! murmura-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Mais elle se réveillera pas, protesta Yuffie, elle est certes techniquement vivante, mais il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle se réveille...

-Ça ne justifiait pas que tu lui dises ce qu'il doit faire ou non, je crois qu'il est plus qu'adulte !

-Il s'accroche à l'image d'une femme qui l'a rejeté et qui a enfanté un monstre, s'indigna Yuffie, toujours à mi-voix. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas simplement voir dans le présent qu'il est apprécié et désiré ?

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine pour lui Yuffie, gronda Tifa avec colère. Tu n'as aucun droit d'interférer dans sa vie, encore moins de l'aimer.

Yuffie ouvrit et ferma la bouche, puis descendit du tabouret. Tifa réalisa que sans doute elle était allée trop loin, mais déjà Yuffie avait tourné les talons. Elle sortit du bar sans avoir remarqué que Vincent était sorti peu avant.

* * *

Elle lui rentra dedans après avoir claqué la porte et s'excusa rapidement sans savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui. Elle réalisa en levant ses yeux larmoyants vers son visage pâle.

-Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, et tu étais là, et je t'ai cognée. Je voulais pas, je suis désolée...

Vincent ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'observer. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes désormais libérées.

-Désolée, je te laisse tranquille, conclut-elle.

Elle tourna les talons avec l'intention de s'en aller, mais la main métallique de Vincent entra en contact avec son ventre que son mini-haut ne couvrait pas. Elle fut tirée en arrière et le sentit plus proche que jamais. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, son souffle atteignit sa joue tant il était proche.

-Tu parles trop, Yuffie.

-Je sais, soupira-t-elle. Je parle sans réfléchir, pour ne rien dire, et je fais du mal aux autres.

-Tu ne le fais pas exprès.

Elle acquiesça alors qu'il la relâchait. Il avait sûrement entendu la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Tifa, c'était sa façon à lui de dire qu'il lui pardonnait. Elle eut confirmation lorsqu'il ajouta:

-Et je ne te considère pas comme une gamine.

Yuffie fit volte-face et vit seulement la cape rouge de Vincent disparaître dans la nuit.

Elle soupira et essuya ses larmes avant de retourner au Seventh Heaven, elle avait une amie à payer, et des excuses à faire.

**

* * *

Tifa sonda Yuffie du regard, se demandant à quel moment la ninja déprimée qu'elle avait vu depuis une semaine avait bien pu se changer en cette Yuffie rayonnante.**

Elle comprit lorsqu'elle vit Cloud entrer dans le bar pour venir embrasser sa joue. Après lui avoir adressé un sourire ravi, elle le laissa passer dans la cuisine, et tourna de nouveau son attention sur Yuffie.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Vincent revient de mission aujourd'hui c'est ça ?

Yuffie acquiesça avec un sourire radieux et posa son verre vide sur le comptoir.

-Tu as une idée derrière la tête, je me trompe ?

-Hmm hm, acquiesça la brunette, un air malicieux fiché sur le visage.

Tifa allait continuer son jeu de devinettes lorsque la silhouette familière de l'homme en rouge pénétra dans le bar. Au lieu de s'installer à sa table, il se dirigea vers le bar et s'assit sur le siège à côté de Yuffie.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? s'informa Tifa.

-La même chose que d'habitude s'il te plaît, répondit-il de son habituelle voix monocorde.

Tifa acquiesça et sortit un verre pour aller servir Vincent. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il adressa un bref regard à Yuffie et nota son sourire enfin de retour.

-C'était bien cette mission Vinnie ? s'enquit-elle.

-Je m'appelle Vincent, rectifia-t-il comme à l'accoutumée. Et une mission n'a rien qui puisse l'approcher du qualificatif « bien ».

-Wow, tu deviens bavard ou quoi ? rit-elle.

-Ton influence je suppose, répliqua-t-il alors que Tifa revenait.

Il la remercia et but une gorgée sous les yeux toujours pétillants de Yuffie. Tifa se sentit vite de trop et prit l'excuse d'un client en salle pour les laisser seuls.

-J'ai un défi pour toi Vinnie, sourit-elle. Ça s'appelle le défi de l'identité.

-Encore l'un de tes jeux inventés ?

-Non, celui-là il est vrai, protesta-t-elle. C'est Marlène qui m'a dit que ça se faisait dans son collège. Elle a ajouté qu'elle détestait ce jeu, mais moi je le trouve plutôt fun.

-Et je suppose que tu vas l'arranger selon tes désirs ?

-Non non, sourit-elle. Il me plaît extrêmement tel qu'il est, crois-moi.

Il soupira et se tourna vers elle.

-Si je refuse de relever le défi, tu vas me harceler ?

-Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle, diabolique.

Il secoua la tête mais un très léger sourire amusé flotta un instant sur ses lèvres.

-Je dois te poser trois questions, expliqua-t-elle. Suivant tes réactions ou tes réponses, je dois en déduire qui tu es vraiment.

-Autrement dit tu joues à la diseuse de bonne aventure.

-Mais non, tiens vas-y, je relève le défi de l'identité. Pose-moi trois questions.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il était Vincent Valentine, et la dernière chose dont il avait envie, c'était de jouer. Mais pour les yeux suppliants et le sourire radieux de Yuffie, il accepta le sacrifice – de toute façon, s'il refusait, elle ferait de sa vie un enfer.

-D'où viens-tu ? s'abaissa-t-il à demander.

-Je suis la princesse de Wutaï.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Vingt-trois ans, répondit-elle fièrement.

-Et que fais-tu ici, au Seventh Heaven ?

-Je viens voir Tifa et je voulais te lancer le défi de l'identité.

Il songea un instant, puis fit son diagnostic:

-Donc tu es wutaïenne, attachée à tes amis, mais tu es aussi une enquiquineuse notoire, et une menteuse de surcroit.

-Quoi ? glapit-elle, outrée.

-Tu as vingt-deux ans, ton anniversaire est dans trois semaines.

-Et qu'est-ce qui justifie de me traiter d'enquiquineuse notoire ?

-Ose dire que c'est faux.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se mordit les lèvres.

-Bon ok, je te l'accorde. A moi maintenant !

Il soupira, s'attendant à l'impact.

-Quelle est ta date de naissance ?

-...

-Ok, question suivante. Où habites-tu ?

-...

Yuffie appuya son coude sur le comptoir, se rapprochant de lui du même fait.

-Est-ce que tu m'embrasserais si je te le demandais ?

Il écarquilla les yeux et Yuffie sourit.

-J'ai ton identité Vincent, conclut-elle. Tu es complètement perdu entre l'homme que tu étais et celui que tu es. Tu as oublié beaucoup de choses de ton passé, et tu ne sais pas te situer dans le présent. Oh, et tu es tellement effrayé par cette perte d'identité, que tu perds tes moyens face aux humains, voilà pourquoi tu les évites en général... Particulièrement les humains bruyants, comme moi, qui n'ont qu'une idée: te sortir de ta carapace.

Il hésita, perturbé. Yuffie était proche, déterminée, et tellement mature à cet instant. Il chercha ses mots, puis tenta de fermer son visage sans vraiment y parvenir.

-Je suis né un 13 Octobre il y a une soixantaine d'année, je suis mort à 27 ans, et revenu à la vie trente ans plus tard après m'être plongé dans un sommeil artificiel. Je suis né à Kalm, mais j'habite généralement dans un manoir aux alentours de Nibelheim.

Yuffie sourit un peu plus et se pencha à son oreille pour murmurer:

-Embrasse-moi ?

Elle s'écarta un peu pour l'observer, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne put empêcher ses yeux de faire un rapide aller-retour entre le regard gris de Yuffie et ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Il cligna des yeux, hésitant vraiment, puis il se pencha presque imperceptiblement vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les deux ? les interrompit Tifa avec un regard suspicieux, les poings sur les hanches.

Yuffie soupira et tourna un regard blasé vers son amie. Vincent se redressa immédiatement et but une longue gorgée de son verre pour se donner contenance.

Tifa les observa un moment, un sourcil levé, puis haussa les épaules et s'éloigna. Yuffie fusilla son amie du regard. Elle aimait Tifa, mais franchement, elle l'aurait bien massacrée à cet instant présent. Plus jamais une occasion pareille de faire flancher Vincent ne se présenterait.

-Je vais rentrer, annonça Vincent en posant une pièce à côté de son verre vide.

Yuffie chercha un prétexte pour le retenir mais n'en trouva pas de très valable.

-On s'est bien amusé hein ? sourit-elle.

Il lui adressa un long regard mais ne répondit pas, et tourna les talons.

Yuffie poussa un profond soupir et cogna sa tête contre le bar. Tifa choisit ce moment pour revenir, toujours aussi curieuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu as interrompu le plus beau moment de ma vie et j'aurai aucune chance de le revivre, marmonna la voix étouffée de Yuffie, toujours appuyée contre le bar.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Yuffie se redressa et murmura avec véhémence:

-Le grand Vincent Valentine allait m'embrasser, voilà ce que je veux dire !

-Quoi ? s'écria Tifa.

-Ouais, comme tu dis, bougonna la petite princesse en croisant les bras.

-Je suis... aussi étonnée que désolée Yuffie, si j'avais su j'aurai fait un périmètre de sécurité.

Yuffie ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Tifa le lui rendit, fière de ne plus être la cible des foudres de son amie.

Cloud les interrompit en venant s'asseoir au bar à côté de Yuffie.

-Quelqu'un sait pourquoi Vincent attend dehors alors qu'il va sûrement pleuvoir ?

Yuffie se redressa, soudain intéressée.

-Tu l'as vu où ?

-Je sortais les poubelles et il était le long du bar, appuyé contre le mur. Mais il a eu l'air de partir quand il m'a vu.

Yuffie sauta de son siège et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle regarda de chaque côté et vit Vincent à sa gauche. Elle marcha vers lui en lui adressant le plus grand sourire qu'elle puisse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Vinnie ?

-Je ne t'ai pas dit au revoir, répondit-il. Je repars à Nibelheim demain, mon manoir a besoin de travaux pour être habitable.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement et fit non de la tête.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu t'occupes des décors de _mon_ manoir.

-Tu dois avoir raison, sourit-elle. Tu seras absent longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais maintenant que tu as percé un peu de mon identité, tu sais que je reviendrai sans doute.

-Alors tu avoues que j'avais juste, triompha-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un sourire, l'un de ses rares sourires et leva sa main humaine pour la poser sur son épaule.

-Tu avais compris la plupart des éléments je suppose.

-Même concernant la dernière question..? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement innocent.

-Celle-ci, tu l'as inventée pour toi, non pour moi, répliqua-t-il.

-Mais tu as failli céder.

-J'ai une réponse à cette question aussi maintenant.

Elle le dévisagea, interdite. Était-ce vraiment de la malice ? Vincent avait dans ses traits une expression étrange, qu'elle identifiait à peine mais qui semblait pourtant s'y apparenter.

-Et ta réponse c'est ? s'impatienta-t-elle.

Il fit glisser sa main de son épaule à sa taille, et l'enlaça doucement pour l'amener contre lui. Yuffie se laissa faire, oubliant même de respirer alors qu'il se baissait vers elle avec l'intention évidente de lui démonter que la réponse à sa troisième question était oui. Elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres quand une goutte d'eau vint se glisser entre eux. Elle aurait voulu l'ignorer, mais le soupir de Vincent lui fit rouvrir les yeux. D'autres gouttes suivaient, et ils allaient être trempés s'ils restaient à leur place.

Vincent la relâcha et s'écarta un peu.

-Au revoir, déclara-t-il avant de tourner les talons pour s'en aller.

Elle le vit relever sa cape pour ne pas trop se mouiller alors qu'elle-même était déjà trempée. Au diable le sort qui était décidément contre elle, elle courut le rejoindre. Elle se posta devant lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et lui offrit le baiser le plus essoufflant de son histoire. Il enlaça sa taille de nouveau et la souleva du sol pour la porter à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'elle estima que l'apnée devenait dangereuse, elle s'écarta doucement et lui offrit un sourire timide.

-C'était pour te donner une bonne raison de revenir.

-Tu vas attraper du mal, répondit-il.

-Ça en valait la peine je crois.

Il sourit légèrement et la reposa.

-Rentre maintenant, j'ai une bonne raison de revenir.

Elle sourit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle sentit qu'il pressait doucement ses doigts autour des siens, et ça la rendit encore plus heureuse.

-Tu es une tête de mule Yuffie, soupira-t-il.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que tu vas revenir, parce que tu peux pas te passer de moi.

Il sourit, et elle eut l'impression qu'il avait plus souri ce soir qu'elle ne l'avait vu sourire depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Il lâcha sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, et embrassa son front.

-A bientôt Yuffie, souffla-t-il.

Et en un froissement de tissu mouillé, il était parti de nouveau. Yuffie soupira et tourna les talons pour retourner au Seventh Heaven.

Une semaine plus tard, elle débarquait au manoir de Nibelheim pour participer aux travaux.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Les reviews sont mon seul salaire, et j'aime mon salaire :)_

_Vous aurez de mes nouvelles bientôt, je travaille sur des traductions, j'ai des one-shot en réserve, et même une fiction :)_


End file.
